1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the detection and localization of anomalies on cables and wires (hereinafter referred to as wires). More specifically, the invention relates to the characterization of wires, wherein characterization includes determination of wire length, impedance (characterized as open circuits and short circuits), the location of the open and short circuits, including intermittent opens and shorts, mapping, capacitance, inductance, resistance, and identifying and locating other anomalies on the wire, including chafes, frays, corrosion, and fluid bridging, that may be indicative of damage.
2. Description of Related Art
The field of the invention has introduced a broad list of applications of the present invention. It is necessary to provide this broad list to ensure that it is understood that the nature of the invention is such that there are many uses, only some of which are disclosed herein. Nevertheless, it is useful to keep in mind from the outset that the present invention, while teaching several useful embodiments, is adaptable to determining a broad range of highly valuable wire characteristics in a manner that is unknown in industry today. Thus, it will be shown that the present invention is capable of highly accurate and detailed determination of wire characteristics in a highly cost efficient and convenient manner.
The title of the present invention is focused on one particular aspect of the present invention that is going to be taught in detail. However, the scope of the present invention includes all of the items described in the field of invention.
A brief summary of the importance of the present invention can be illustrated by examining the critical nature of wires in industry and commerce. The modern world uses electrical devices that must operate reliably. Aircraft are a particularly poignant example of a structure that cannot afford to have failures in electrical systems. Unfortunately, testing wires can actually cause more harm if the wires must be removed for inspection. Even if the wires are functioning properly upon inspection, reinsertion of the wires into the body of the aircraft can result in the damage that is trying to be avoided. Furthermore, detecting many of the above-described anomalies is difficult to accomplish with visual inspections. Thus, what is needed is a reliable, easy-to-use, cost effective, and accurate system for testing wires that does not require movement of the wires in order to perform testing.